Nightmares
by stargleeker
Summary: Tavros constantly gets bullied and picked on for being disabled. One day he gets beat up, Gamzee witnesses it and gets pissed. Tumblr prompt. Humanstuck Highschool AU. TW for bullying and mild violence. Rated T for language. Enjoy


a/n: so i asked for ideas for gamtav fics on tumblr and got this one from .com yay

i'm not the best with gamzee so don't cry

this took me like minimum 4 hours ahh because that's what i do during hurricanes, i write fanfiction, it's the only logical thing to do

also i couldn't think of a better name sorry

*phweeet* tw for bullying and mild violence enjoy

* * *

Tavros wheeled his way through the hallway, dodging people's backpacks as they threatened to hit him in the face. Being waist-level with everyone else is _definetly _not the best part of being in a wheelchair.

Tavros was a short boy, with dark brown hair cut into a fluffy mohawk. He had brown eyes, and chubby cheeks. He had average grades and O.K. parents. The one thing about Tavros, was that he was paralyzed from the waist down, and in a wheelchair. When he was little, he got into a car accident for some dumb reason like an animal in the road or something like that. Everyone else in the car was fine, but he was left with two un-working legs.

Another downside of the wheelchair, is of course, the bullying. He had to take the long way around school though, so he didn't run into any bullies. He was late to almost every class, but at least he didn't get attacked.

Unfortunately, one of Tavros's teachers threatened to fail him (in front of the whole class, too) if he came late anymore. So the bullying started again.

On his way to chemistry one day, he was stopped in his tracks by a classmate.

"Think you're going to pass chemistry? Not on my watch," he cackled. Two of his cronies, one boy and one girl, approached Tavros as well. The boy took his backpack and emptied it all over the floor, where Tavros couldn't reach it. The girl tipped him over in his wheelchair, and he toppled onto the floor. Bystanders just walked by, not wanting to be a part of it. The hallways were starting to clear. The first boy kicked Tavros in the face, leaving him with what would soon be a black eye. They continued to beat him up untill another one of their classmates, Gamzee, shows up.

"WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, MOTHERFUCKERS?" raged Gamzee. "You think you can just go all up and tip a motherfucking bro out of his motherfucking wheelchair?!" He ran up and punched the one who kicked Tavros in the face. "HOW DOES IT TASTE? YOUR OWN MOTHERFUCKING MEDICINE?" Gamzee turned and faced the others, and they ran away fearfully, grabbing the first boy as they ran to class through the empty hallway.

He turned again to look at Tavros. Tavros stared back at him, getting the first glimpse of another emotion from Gamzee.

Gamzee was a tall boy with messy black hair, dark eyes, and sometimes wore face paint. He was a chill guy, he didn't really raise his hand much in class, and he cursed a lot. But other than that, he always seemed happy. He always had a small smile on his face, and his eyes were always half closed. At least, whenever Tavros was present.

The sight of Tavros being safe made Gamzee happy. He knew from others that Tavros had been bullied in the past, and the thought of that made Gamzee's heart break. Who would beat up a kid in a wheelchair? Someone with no heart, obviously. Gamzee didn't know why he cared about Tavros, he just did. It was like an instinct.

He had been sitting in class, frowning, wondering where his bro had gone to. He had walked up to the teacher and asked "to use the motherfucking bathroom", and with a disapproving look for his use of language, she said yes. He had ran out into the hallway to go search for Tavros.

But now, Gamzee's eyes were wide open, and his his usual smile was a frown. It scared Tavros to see him like this, even if they barely knew each other.

Tavros pulled himself up into a sitting position, groaning from his injuries. he tried to pull himself up into his wheelchair, but it was hard with only one hand, as his other was clutching his ribs.

"No. No you're motherfucking not, bro. Let me help you." Gamzee walked over towards him.

"Uh, no, actually, I'm fine…" Tavros would have let him, but they barely knew each other and his presence at the moment kind of unsettled him. But Gamzee picked him up anyway, and Tavros held his breath. He gently set Tavros down in the wheelchair, his face calmer than it was before. His eyes were more soft, but he still had a small frown on his face. He kneeled down so he was eye level with the shorter boy, and looked into his eyes. Tavros felt uncomfortable, so he blushed and looked to the side.

"Uhm… If you don't mind… My books…" He motioned to the books and papers all over the hallway.

"Sure thing, Tavbro." He got up to go retrieve the books and placed them in Tavros's backpack. He then hung the backpack on the back of the chair, and returned to kneeling in front of Tavros. "You sure you're motherfucking alright, my bro? You've got some nasty bruises on you."

"Yeah…. They'll heal eventually…" replied Tavros.

"Motherfucking awesome. Healing is full of miracles." Tavros giggled. Gamzee also talked about miracles a lot. "That's my motherfucker. I like that smile." Tavros blushed again. Gamzee stood up and pushed Tavros to class, making up an excuse for his new bro on the way.

—

Every day after school, Tavros and Gamzee hang out at Tavros's house or at Mcdonalds. It's been a few months, and Tavros hasn't gotten bullied when Gamzee was around. Everyone in the school had eventually learned about "the fight" that wan't really a fight, just a move of defense, and stayed out of Gamzee's way. Tavros never told him about the attacks that happened whenever Gamzee was absent from school. He usually covered up the bruises with makeup so he didn't get Gamzee upset. On Gamzee's side, he was always worried sick when he couldn't go to school, whether it be because of an illness, or a doctor's appointment. Each day, Tavros became more important to him. They were best friends, and Gamzee could never let anything bad happen to him.

Sometimes, Gamzee would run out of his pills. They were prescribed to help his anger issues, and they usually worked, but eventually he's going to need a refill. He would attend school on his last pill, just to watch over Tavros, but he would scream at random people in fits of anger. Tavros knew he needed to go to the doctor to get new ones, and he had to take his friend aside and make him promise they would go right after school and skip their daily hang-out session. Gamzee got scary when he didn't take his medicine, and Tavros hated when he got scary. His worst nightmare was no longer the bullying, it was the thought of Gamzee not taking his pills, and then screaming at Tavros for being crippled, thus ending their friendship. Little did Tavros know, even when he was off his meds, Tavros was always the first priority. Gamzee had no family to worry about, so Tavros took the place of them.

—-

One day afterschool, the two were hanging out at a Mcdonalds. Gamzee ordered a Faygo, and Tavros ordered a sweet tea. Gamzee muttered something about "going to the motherfucking bathroom to wash his hands, since this place is motherfucking disgusting" even though they went there almost every day, and he usually never complained. Tavros just shrugged it off and wheeled himself and their drinks to a booth in the back. While he was waiting for Gamzee (he usually picked Tavros up and put him in the seat across from him), he took a sip of his tea. The door to the Mcdonalds opened, and in walked the three students who had attacked him on that one day. They looked at Tavros, and seeing no sign of Gamzee, walked up to him.

"Hey, cripple." they taunted.

"Please…. Please don't call me that… Even though it is true…"

"Where's your friend, huh? Has he gone crazy yet? He's probably checking into the insane asylum right now." The boy's cronies laughed. That comment made Tavros fume. They could mess with him all they wanted, but nobody could make fun of his best friend. He tried to think of something clever to say, but nothing came out, so he just said the truth.

"Um, actually, he's in the bathroom…" They laughed again.

"Yeah right. You're just saying that to make us scared." said one of the boys. The "leader" smacked him in the gut.

"You idiot, we aren't scared of him." he said. Employees and other customers were starting to look their way.

"P-please… Can we take this outside? I don't want to be banned from here…"

"Sure thing, cripple. We wouldn't want to cause you any trouble." said the girl sarcastically.

"What the motherfuck."

Tavros craned his neck to see around the bullies, as the three turned around to face Gamzee.

"What… DID I MOTHERFUCKING… Tell you…" Gamzee was trying so hard not to punch them.

"Gamzee!" Tavros quickly set down their drinks and wheeled over to his friend. He pulled Gamzee down so he could whisper in his ear harshly, "_You didn't tell me you were off your meds!_" Gamzee pushed him away, carefully.

"Stay out of this, Tav."

"Oh, so you wanna fight, do ya? Right here in the middle of a public place?" People started to exit the resturaunt, and the manager was calling the cops. "Bring it on, pothead." challenged the leader.

Tavros gasped. He knew their were rumours that Gamzee smoked weed, but he knew that wasn't true.

Gamzee pulled the boy up by his shirt collar and said right in his face:

"I am not. A MOTHERFUCKING. Pothead. MOTHER. Fucker."

Tavros wheeled back over to Gamzee and made him drop the boy.

"Gamzee! You can't do this! It's not worth it!" he pleaded.

"Let me through, Tav."

"No!"

"Tav, let me through!"

"Gamzee! PLEASE!" Tavros started to tear up.

"MOTHERFUCK, Tav! Can't you see how I'm trying to help you?" Gamzee's eyes were full of tears too.

Tavros looked scared when Gamzee yelled at him, and wheeled backwards.

"No… No Tav! I'm… I'm sorry." Tears fell down Gamzee's cheeks. The bullies ran off before they could get in any trouble.

Tavros wheeled outside to Gamzee's car, crying. Gamzee ran after him. Tavros stopped at the car door, because he couldn't get in by himself. so he just sat there, with his face in his hands.

"Tav-"

"Don't y-you see that I try to help you too?" Tavros choked. "Every time you run out of your meds, I-I take you to go get more. I have nightmares about you running out of your meds, and you don't l-listen to me, and-" Gamzee sat on his knees in front of Tavros's wheelchair, like he did that one day, and cupped the shorter boy's face in his hands. He closed his eyes, and pressed his lips onto the other boy's and kissed him. Tavros's eyes shot wide open, and he stopped crying. Gamzee's lips stayed there for a few more seconds, and then he pulled away and opened his eyes.

"Tav… I need you, bro. If it weren't for you, I would be all up and punching all the motherfuckers." Tavros gulped. "And you need me, Tavbro. Just as much as I need you. Not that I don't think you can't handle all those motherfucking motherfuckers, but you need me. We need each other. With both of us, everything is a beautiful miracle. And miracles are motherfucking amazing. Just like you." He brought his lips back to Tavros's, and kissed him again. This time, both of their eyes closed. Tavros kissed him back, and put his arms around Gamzee's neck. Gamzee took one hand off his cheek and placed it on Tavros's head, playing with his soft hair. Tavros pulled the taller boy closer, and without breaking the kiss, Gamzee climbed onto Tavros's lap. When they finally broke for air, Gamzee pulled Tavros into a loving embrace, and put his chin on his head. Tavros buried his face into Gamzee's chest.

After a few long minutes of staying like this, Gamzee got up. Tavros whined at the loss of warmth. Gamzee chuckled and petted his head, then went to go open the car door and put Tavros in the car. After the wheelchair was successfully in the car, Gamzee got in the drivers seat and closed the door. He looked at Tavros, held his hand and said:

"Okay, Tavbro. How about we go pick up my motherfucking pills, then go chill at your house of miracles, and maybe make out a little?"


End file.
